Frenit
Frenit to fuzja Awenturyn * i Jaspis *. Osobowość Kiedy Jaspis połączyła się po raz pierwszy z Awenturyn, fuzja była niestabilna. Była wściekła i niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze (aby uratować Awenturyn). Za drugim razem już na ziemi znowu się połączyły, wtedy zachowanie fuzji zmieniło się na szalone (pozytywnie). Była szczęśliwa, że nie jest taka jak kiedyś. Jest miła , zabawna i opanowana. Przy walce zachowuje czujność i nigdy nie żartuje. Wygląd Za pierwszym razem fuzja była niestabilna. Frenit miała zieloną skórę, cztery żółte oczy położone w dziwny sposób, a obok nich ciemnozielone akcenty, które oznaczały to, że fuzja ledwo co wiąże koniec z końcem, cztery ręce, oraz krótkie białe włosy. Co do ubrania. Frenit ma nadal strój służbowy, ale podarty jak większość jej stroju i zmienił kolor na średnio-ciemno-zielony, a diament pół niebieski pół biały. Ma też pas w kolorze kaktusowym i czarnym, a na nim także niebiesko-biały diament. Posiada krótką średnio-ciemno-zieloną spódniczkę, a na niej jasno-zielony trójkąt. Jedną nogę ma całą gołą, a na drugiej ma kawałek spodni w jasnozielonym kolorze i kaktusowy but z czarnym zakończeniem. (Ma też zniszczone niebieskie korale). Za drugim razem kiedy fuzja powstała była stabilna nie ma już podartych ubrań oprócz diamentu (Awenturyn nie chciała naprawionego symbolu diamentu bo nie chciała wracać do Homeworld). Ma teraz trzy oczy, trzy ręce i długie włosy zawinięte w kucyk. Nie ma też wielu akcentów jakie miała kiedyś. I spodnie i buty na dwóch nogach ;) Relacje Angel Aura Kwarc* Frenit lubi Angel, ale Aura nie wie co do niej czuć, czy szczęście czy na odwrót. Złota Perła To ona wszystkich poznała. Czerwony Jaspis Znają się z widzenia. Kamień Powietrzny i Kamień Wulkaniczny Traktuje je identyczni, czyli z szacunkiem. Zoisyt* Frenit poznała Zoisyt nie dawno. Ale są pomiędzy nimi dobre relacje. Różowa Aura Kwarc Ogólnie ją lubi. Uważa tylko że opowiada nie śmieszne żarty. Umiejętności * Frenit jak wszystkie Klejnoty potrafi : zmieniać kształt, wywołać broń, odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu, bańkować przedmioty i tworzyć fuzje. * Jak inne Klejnoty Frenit posiada własną broń. W tym przypadku są to sztylet Awenturyn * , hełm Jaspis* oraz połączona broń czyli Kolczasty hełm. Czyli taki zielony hełm jaspis a na nim są kolce. Kolczasty Hełm Frenit.png|Broń Frenit - Kolczasty Hełm Bańka Frenit.png|Bańka Frenit * Frenit może zwinąć się w kulkę i naładować szarżę, by atakować przeciwników. * Jest super silna. * Fuzja potrafi bardzo szybko biegać. * Frenit posiada moc kriokinezy, czyli kontrolowania lodu(osłabiona). * Fuzja ma moc wróżbiarstwa czyli osłabioną umiejętność przewidywania przyszłości. * Możliwe że ma Lodowy Trans. Klejnot Frenit posiada dwa klejnoty. Jeden jest umiejscowiony na lewym policzku , jest na nim znak serca należy do Awenturyn *. Jest w kolorach zieleni. Drugi klejnot należy do Jaspis * on również jest w odcieniach zielonego. Klejnoty Frenit.png|Klejnoty Frenit Galeria IMG 5006.JPG|Oryginał by LoveLapisKuba IMG 5007.JPG|Frenit za pierwszym razem by LoveLapisKuba Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza fuzja która powstała w serii Ziemia i Kosmos. * Gdy powstała mała cztery ręce i dwie pary oczu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Fuzja Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba Kategoria:Klejnoty nienależące do żadnej jednostki Kategoria:Kryształowe Serca